


The Horse and The Dragon

by SkullyMane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Animal Traits, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Like, Magic, Marking, Mates, Oral Fixation, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, a whole lotta fucking going on here, horse penis, huge ass, more than you can even imagine, we're talking critical fuck levels happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullyMane/pseuds/SkullyMane
Summary: The world is split up into the North, South, East and West with the hub known as the Center in the middle of it all. Each region is ruled by one of the Four Supreme Beings that are considered Gods by the rest of the world. The ruler of the West is a mighty Salamander that recently acquired a very well endowed horse girl to impregnate her over and over again. After spending centuries alone and bored, the West's matriarch now has a virile mate to share her life with. How long until she bites off more than she can chew with her newfound breeding stud?





	1. Sexposition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story about a dragon-esque lady with godlike powers being plowed silly by a relatively average semi-horse mortal with an obscenely above average futanari penis. I hope you enjoy it because it's only going to get more sticky from here on out. Expect a lazy attempt at plot, but looks forwards to more fuck happening with lots of goo and stuff.
> 
> You perverts<3

If you were to ask one hundred different people what they held most dearly, you could reasonably expect to receive one hundred different answers.

Some might value wealth, others could cherish power and yet others may find worth in the smaller things life has to offer. Perhaps the scent of freshly fallen rain or maybe the sound of a campfire crackling in the dark after a successful adventure. A rare few might even lie to you; individuals with something to hide and trust worn down so thinly that the truth has ceased meaning anything to them anymore.

However, there is one thing that almost everyone in the world views as holding value of some sort: their faith in the Gods ruling the world they live in. Those beings of a station so high that mortals can’t even begin to fathom them. To even see their heavenly visage would be enough to drive weaker creatures to the brink of insanity. The power wielded by the ones that rule this world, from each of its four primary corners, is equal parts horrible and awe inspiring. The four Supreme Ones as they may be called by some, for they bear many names, hold a tenuous balance by acting as living deterrents. If one were to act out and attempt to claim what belongs to another of their kind, the retribution would be swift and absolute.

Each of the Four, from the North, South, East and West, would be more than willing to cooperate with their “kin” to eliminate the aggressor so that the soon to be exterminated God’s domain could be split up among the remaining three. With that threat looming heavily over them, unknown to the rest of the world at large, the Gods of the world continue to rule their territories in search of things that they themselves might someday hold dear.

This story is about one of those Four in particular, one who has managed to find something now very precious to her. A chance encounter that changed the course of her entire existence and would pave the way for both her most joyous moments, as well as her most sorrowful.

 

\- - - - -

 

To the West of the world’s Center is a treacherous range of mountains that none can cross without express permission from the one that rules them. Each massive summit is shaped like a mighty blade that has fallen from the skies above and formed a holy graveyard of gigantic weaponry. Crimson clouds swirl at the peak of each divine mountain; a symbol of their Mistress’ ever present authority. Those would would dare intrude upon that land would quickly find themselves set upon by that red mist, and with it, the winged creatures that eternally patrol within them.

Scaled beasts with flesh so tough that no mortal forged weapon could ever hope to so much as scratch it. Claws and fangs capable of rending the very flesh of the divine, sharpened to an unfathomable edge. Even their unflinching gaze acts a weapon meant to defend their sworn master, the once exclusively red eyed legion able to freeze enemies in place with glares alone. 

However, time had seen to a change in the once uniform guardians of the mountain range. Now, there were outliers among them. Currently only a drop in the draconic ocean of red scaled warriors, but growing with every passing month. The newcomers carry silver eyes and distinctly powerful arms and legs that were somewhat offset by the oddly cute horse-like ears atop their heads. A curious fusion of dragon and equine features that had been brought about by the Western Being’s recent activity.

Getting fucked senseless by her newfound lover.

Deep within the center of the Western mountains lays a palace built upon gold and silver, a monument to a lust for precious metals unrivaled on the planet. That is where the Crimson Salamander, known to few as Kana Mircnos, calls home. Incidentally, that’s also where she was currently seducing the one responsible for the influx of hybrid guardians protecting the Salamander’s kingdom. 

The one she had claimed as her one and only breeding stud.

 

\- - - - -

 

Laguna wasn’t given any time to gather her thoughts.

The half horse woman had been backed into a corner yet again. Well, not exactly a corner per se, but being thrown onto the bed of a horny Goddess felt close enough. The Crimson Salamander had dragged Laguna to bed immediately after handling some business with a group of disloyal worshipers and was now essentially tearing off every bit of clothing each of them had on.

Kana, as the Salamander demanded she be called by the one she’d claimed as her mate, finished stripping Laguna and how hung back to admire the view. Laguna didn’t really consider herself all that attractive; given the fact she possessed a fully human lower body unlike every other member of her race which had caused her nothing but strife since she’d been born. As an added cruel twist of Fate, she still had the trademark ears of her species so she couldn’t pass herself off as human even if she wanted to. 

That was also ignoring the fact that a certain attempt at gaining the equine lower body she’d so desperately sought her whole life had left her with a horse cock as long as her arm in place of her once pristine vagina.

THAT particular feature was one of the reasons the Crimson Salamander had initially taken notice of Laguna in the first place. Distracted by her own thoughts as she was, Laguna still couldn’t help but to admire her draconic lover’s naked body while it was on display in front of her.

A full head of raven hair streaked with fiery tongues of crimson that matched her intense eyes put Laguna’s somewhat plain brown hair to shame. To say nothing of the extreme difference in proportions between their bodies. Laguna possessed a meager pair of breasts and a toned body that lacked any real curvature, but others had called athletic in the past. A far cry from the hyper sexual Goddess standing before her now though.

Kana, the one feared by the Western part of the world, was thick beyond belief in all of the right places. A delicious series of plump curves traced Kana’s form, from her hips, to her lips, to her ass and even her chest. Soft, mocha skin was hidden in key areas by a scattering of red scales that Laguna knew were strong enough to deflect even the most ferocious of blows. Each of the Salamander’s limbs ended in claws that somewhat emulated a human’s, but were very clearly capable of untold carnage should their owner deign it necessary. Despite being one of the Four Gods of the world, Kana had almost as many humanoid features as Laguna herself.

With a frustrated mewl full of want, Kana was instantly on Laguna like water in a rainstorm. A breathy sigh of relief tickled Laguna’s swollen nutsack as Kana drank deeply of her partner’s scent. The heavy musk of a stud ready to fuck her bitch pregnant was always sure to get Kana wetter than anything else. The Salamander would choose getting drunk on this smell over the strongest alcohol any day.

“Why do you always smell soooo goooooood~”

Laguna was about to provide an explanation when her words were reduced to a choked gasp by Kana’s mouth. The Salamander had pulled one of Laguna’s apples sized testicles completely into into her maw and was now torturing the dickgirl with long strokes of her talented tongue. Kana’s oral assault broke down Laguna’s meager defenses in an instant, the full and luscious lips acting as suction cups on her scrotum.

“Mmmpphhhh~ O uh ike iss?”

Laguna’s body shuddered violently under the oral assault. Kana knew perfectly well that Laguna’s nuts were her biggest and most glaring weak point when it came to stimulation; a fact the redhead took great pleasure in abusing as she performed a trick nobody else had ever even considered doing with Laguna before, but had instantly become one of the dickgirl’s favorites.

A fierce sucking sensation enveloped Laguna’s ballsack and without ceremony, her other cum filled orb was swiftly drawn into Kana’s sultry mouth to join its sibling. A quick glance down would’ve been the only thing Laguna needed to fully appreciate how such a thing was even possible, but she’d seen it many times before. To say nothing of the fact that the intense feeling of her swollen cum factories being treated like hard candy was sending her entire frame trembling and rendering her unable to move in any meaningful way regardless.

Kana had figured out that her draconic heritage could afford her ALL sorts of benefits in the bedroom. The least of which was unhinging her jaw to better… accommodate large “visitors”. Perhaps dragons were more closely related to traditional serpents than anyone had suspected, but Kana cared not for such things at the present moment.

“Ahhh! B-be g-g-genTLEEEEE!”

Kana grinned to the best of ability with her mouth stuffed to the brim with Laguna’s balls. Playing around with her horsedick bearing lover never got old. Kana rolled each testicle around in her cavernous mouth one at a time, making sure to spoil them to the core with her tongue as if they were a precious delicacy to be treasured.

Which, to the Salamander, they most certainly were.

Laguna couldn’t bear the oral treatment for much longer and her body betrayed that fact long before the woman herself could say anything. Each of Laguna’s oversized nuts clenched with a virile fury that Kana FELT with her tongue in the most delicious was possible. Realizing that her lover was about to reach her peak much earlier than she’d planned, Kana let both of the futanari’s balls gently slip out of her mouth with a wet *pop*. A spiderweb of saliva still connected Kana’s mouth to the spunk storing orbs she’d been lavishing with attention even as the Salamander snapped her jaw back into place.

“Mmmmmmmm~ It looks like someone is enjoying themselves<3”

Laguna could hardly formulate a grunt in reply after having been effectively blue balled to the point where her overworked balls felt heavy and numb with jizz. It would’ve been unbearable if she hadn’t been totally convinced that her draconic partner was about to squeeze her drier than an old sponge.

“Is Mama’s big horsie ready to give her good girl a fresh clutch of eggs to send out into the world~?”

Kana continued to massage Laguna’s balls with her slender, claw tipped fingers as she spoke. The dickgirl’s up until now ignored penis was positively trembling in anticipation of the breeding it was about to be conducting. Its head was absolutely swollen with need, the flare so prominent that Kana was sure she’d cum the second it shoved itself past her drenched pussy lips. A veritable river of precum poured from the dilated slit at the dick’s end and kept all 13 inches of Laguna’s horsemeat shiny and wet. 

The Salamander thanked Fate every single day for being blessed with access to such a brutal specimen of a dick. A lesser being might have given thanks to a “God” for such a wonderful addition to her life, but Kana had no need to debase herself in such a way. After all, she prayed to no one. 

The Salamander was prayed TO; not the other way around.

Focusing on the task at hand, however, brought a surge of desire in Kana’s core. Laguna was near the brink of her “switch” being flipped and when it finally happened… Kana would get exactly the kind of sex she craved. No, calling it “sex” didn’t even come close to properly describing the raw, primal fucking Laguna was capable of. There had yet been a single breeding session that hadn’t left Kana empty eyed and fucked senseless to the point of nearly forgetting her own name. When pushed to her limit, the normally meek horse girl evolved into a predator more than able to turn the almighty Salamander into nothing more than a willing cum receptacle.

Without a doubt, Laguna was the perfect breeding stud.

For the moment though, Laguna was still maintaining a modicum of composure and had yet to fully succumb to the depths of her lust. So, it came as no surprise that the horse woman still held onto some of her remaining doubts about her worth.

“...You’re just addicted to being pregnant. Does it even really matter if it’s me…?”

Laguna’s words still stung the Salamander regardless of how predictable they might have been. Kana had spent the better part of their first year together doing everything in her power to convince Laguna just how special she really was to her, but some things just refused to go away without a fight. 

The horse cock bearing futa had her head turned to the side, her silver eyes refusing to meet Kana’s orange ones. The salamander felt a bubble of worry form in her chest, but she quickly formulated a plan to deal with her partner’s insecurities. Perhaps a small demonstration was in order; something to really SHOW her stud just how addicted the Salamander was to her first and only mate.

“Laguna, look at me.”

Laguna didn’t move her head an inch, but the sound of Kana’s voice made the tower of swollen fuckmeat the futa carried twitch adorably. There would always be something about the smoky sweet way Kana spoke that got under Laguna’s skin in the best way possible.

“Please?”

Finally, the horse girl’s silver eyes shifted to stare at her Salamander lover. The draconic seductress had inched off the bed and was now standing at the foot of it, her nude body on complete display.

“Do you really think I’d let anyone else fuck me so full of children that I can’t even move when they’re ready to come out?”

Kana ran her hands along her curves, making sure to spend extra time highlighting the swell of her brood motherly hips and her now massive breasts. The dusky mounds of jiggling tit flesh refused to fit into any modest form of clothing anymore, so Kana now opted to simply let them spill out so long as her nipples were still somewhat covered. The Salamander’s breasts had grown insanely large after their owner had given birth more times than most women could ever hope to emulate; each birth adding to her assets until everyone that looked at her could tell she was a total breeding slut on sight alone. 

Plus, it wasn’t like finding J-cup appropriate tops was easy in the first place!

“Do you think anyone else even CAN?”

Kana turned around and placed her hands onto the top of her feet as she simultaneously raised her heart shaped ass into the air. A slight wiggle was all it took to set off an ass-quake that measured in as a 9.5 on the Richter scale as Kana’s cheeks rippled and shook like a bowl of chocolate jello. Grabbing onto her ankles, Kana continued showcasing her booty and made sure Laguna could occasionally catch glimpses of her sweltering, dripping pubic mound in the process.

“I used to be empty, an absolute mess of loneliness and boredom before you showed up. I’d been unable to lay a single egg in almost a CENTURY, but then everything changed when I found you~”

Kana stood back up and slowly, deliberately made her way back to Laguna’s place on the bed. The Salamander crawled onto the silken sheets with a sultry grace saved exclusively for the bedroom. To an outsider, Kana must’ve looked more like an eager alley whore and not a proud, fiery Goddess of the Western mountains. 

Within moments Kana was nose to shaft with Laguna’s dick.

“When I found THIS<3”

Kana wrapped both of her claw tipped hands around Laguna’s shaft (to the best of her ability due to its impressive girth) and rubbed her cheek against it affectionately. The look of raw adoration in the Salamander’s eyes would’ve been enough to shame even the most devout servant of any God. 

Kana was now bound to Laguna’s towering rod of virile might for the rest of her life, so ruined had she been by Laguna’s ferocious rutting over the past year. An innocent test had given Kana all the proof she’d needed when she’d attempted to bring herself to orgasm using only her hands and the scattered toys laying around at the time. It turned out nothing could ever fill the void left behind in Kana’s horsecock starved pussy when Laguna wasn’t balls deep inside her, knocking at the Salamander’s now hyper fertile womb. 

When the silver eyed futa blew her load directly against the opening of Kana’s baby maker, condemning the heavy bottomed dragon girl to an entire week of being weighed down by a gravid dome of a belly… The hybrid life swelling her to the point she was sure she’d burst and knowing, FEELING, how Laguna’s progeny were turning her own body into an even more intense example of a living cock holster… Existing only to be fucked full of babies again and again…

She just couldn’t bear it!

“Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!<3”

Kana’s body suddenly seized up and began shaking as her thighs were drenched in a fountain of pussy juice. The Salamander couldn’t help but squirt at the mere thought of what Laguna had done to her before and would be, hopefully, doing to her again in the very near future.

Kana looked up into Laguna’s eyes with a half lidded look of desperation.

“Please, just… You’re the only one allowed to do it. The only one who CAN do it. The only one who can give my life any REAL meaning...”

Two sets of lips crashed together as Laguna’s doubts were forced from her mind at the heartfelt declaration she’d just received. Still kissing her draconic lover, Laguna grabbed onto Kana’s hips, allowing the horse girl access to a sinful amount of soft flesh demanding to be appreciated. Trailing her hands down further, Laguna was greeted to the mind blowing amount of ass Kana lugged around with her every single day. The Salamander loved wearing thongs along with tight pants to draw as much attention as possible to her mountainous cheeks; something that never failed to drive Laguna into a lust filled rut. Kana always exaggerated the swing of her hips and took steps far more heavily than she needed to for the sole purpose of sending her fat, mocha ass into a frenzy of jiggling flesh. 

And it all belonged to Laguna’s cock.

With a snarl, Laguna threw Kana backwards and moved on top of the other woman in the blink of an eye. Kana let out a delighted squeal, already knowing where this was going. The Salamander’s ploy had worked and now her equine mate’s eyes shone with a domineering glint.

“You want me to put this into you, huh? You fat assed slut?”

Laguna poked at Kana’s drenched pussy with the flared head of her fat horsecock. Kana, to her credit, only moaned a lot instead of cumming her brains out again right away. She lived for this moment, when Laguna lost control and let her dominant side completely take over. Soon, nothing short of the planet exploding would be able to stop Laguna from knocking up her destined partner with enough baby batter to feed a family of six.

“You want me to fuck you until you’re about to die, just so you can pump out more half-breed kids? Huh?!”

Kana reached out to shove Laguna’s dick inside her, but soon found her hands held down onto the bed by Laguna’s incredibly powerful grip instead. The equine woman’s lithe body always overflowed with deceptive amounts of strength once her lust reached its peak and tonight was no exception.

“Answer me!”

“YES! YES, I WANT YOU TO KILL ME WITH THAT HORSEMEAT! I NEED IT MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! IF I DIE GETTING BRED AND FUCKED FULL OF YOUR SPAWN THEN I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANY-!”

Without any warning, Laguna abruptly shoved all 13 inches of her cunt destroying fuck stick straight into Kana’s somehow still tight opening. The Salamander’s mouth opened comically in shock as the invading member forced itself as deep inside her as anything could ever hope to go and then some. The draconic woman’s lips moved, forming empty words that would’ve made little sense if they’d been vocalized. Her cunt was so stuffed full of life changing dick that even her brain felt like it was being fucked raw. Kana’s womb went into overdrive as her body prepared to receive its promised helping of spunk while servicing this majestically inhuman cock. No words could escape Kana’s mouth, but Laguna didn’t care anymore.

The equine futa began putting her scaled bitch back into her proper place the only way she would ever understand.

Meanwhile, Kana’s opulent bed groaned in rebellion of the rough treatment it was being forced to endure as Laguna tried to make good on her word to fuck Kana half to death. Skin impacted skin with enough force to leave red marks and Laguna’s balls were now even more swollen with seed than before. The horse girl took one of Kana’s nipples into her mouth and bit down with the intent to mark her. Kana howled at the sensation, her pussy gripping down so hard on the invading cock that Laguna felt sure it would be crushed into dust.

Several more pelvis shattering thrusts were all Laguna allowed herself before she unceremoniously flipped Kana onto her back and laid claim to the Salamander’s transcendent booty. Rough spanks, teeth finding soft flesh to bite and then the return of Laguna’s bitch breaking horsemeat back into Kana’s pussy came and went in the span of a mere minute. Laguna intended to make sure Kana never changed her mind about her being the only one the Salamander ever wanted in a mate.

Kana, meanwhile, was trying to stay conscious long enough for her pussy to milk that futanari dick for everything it was worth. Post coitus conversations had revealed that Kana’s love tunnel grew somewhat loose and relaxed once she totally blacked out. Lights flashed meaninglessly behind Kana’s eyelids, but she didn’t care. The feeling of bruises already starting to form on her body where her lover, her soulmate, had left her mark made itself known to her, but she didn’t care.

The only thing Kana cared about now was squeezing out every single drop of nut butter churning inside Laguna’s massive testicles and ensuring each bit of it was completely trapped inside her. She wanted to FEEL the moment when Laguna’s first swimmers forced their way inside her lucky eggs and gave her the first of many children for her next clutch of eggs.

As if hearing Kana’s inner desire, Laguna’s thrusting grew even more frenzied and Kana felt the equine dick inside of her swell up, a sure signal of her partner’s rapidly approaching orgasm. With a strength born out of fanatic adoration, Kana locked her scaled legs around Laguna’s waist and held on for dear life. The horse girl didn’t need the encouragement though. Laguna hilted herself one final time inside Kana’s conquered fuck hole with enough force to almost batter open the Salamander’s womb altogether.

A primal roar of instinctual need filled the bedroom as Laguna’s nuts, those huge orbs of breeding flesh, drew up close to her body and then discharged their boiling, white payload into Kana’s most precious place. Kana screamed and heard, saw, felt nothing else other than that moment. Every neuron and synapse in her brain fired at the same time at the feeling of the bunker busting cock filling her to burst with cum.

The Salamander’s tummy swelled up until she looked ready to give birth already as Laguna’s potent load showcased just how tremendously virile the horse girl was. Laguna felt a flash of clarity as her orgasm finally tapered off and she finally spared a glance down at Kana. The draconic woman was absolutely limp; her only bodily movement coming from the twitches leftover from her brain rending orgasm. Just like every other time Laguna had bred the dusky Goddess, Kana wouldn’t be able to speak or even move for the rest of the night.

Looking down at where Laguna was still joined with her mate, the horse girl noticed her cock had yet to soften in the least. Her titanic pillar of fuckmeat was still harder than iron and kept Kana plugged up tight so that not even a bit of sperm escaped. With a devious grin, Laguna began fucking her draconic broodmother in earnest all over again. Kana was still dead to the world, but her body responded appropriately, her pussy squeezing halfheartedly in thanks at being seen as still worthy enough for the futanari’s equine dick. 

After all, Kana had said so herself, being a mindless fuckdoll made for nothing other than constant breeding was all the Salamander was really good for now.

Laguna wouldn’t stop until she filled her bitch so full of cum that it shot out of Kana’s nose, the biological logistics of that aside. If Kana was lucky, she’d only have to push out two dozen eggs this time. But… Laguna wanted to see if she could break her previous record and fill the dragon slut to burst with over forty this time. 

The thought alone made Laguna’s cock throb and Kana mindlessly moaned at the feeling.

The creaking of the bed wouldn’t stop for almost 12 more hours afterwards, at which point Kana was nearly foaming at the mouth and Laguna herself had passed out from a mixture of dehydration and exhaustion. Several weeks later would see Kana giving birth to her biggest batch of eggs yet, with almost fifty in total. Laguna couldn’t hide her prideful boner the entire time her mate had been forced to waddle around with her spawn bloated gut weighing her down.

It felt good to be wanted and it felt even better to be loved.


	2. The Most Important Meal Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero emerges to save the day!
> 
> Maybe...?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> A lot of oral happens though.

Night slowly receded back to the foot of the great Western mountains as the sun shyly peeked up from the distant horizon. As shadows dried up to make room for the light of day, the Crimson Salamander felt herself gradually escape sleep’s grasp. Blinking her blood red eyes cleared some of the grogginess away, but, more importantly, it allowed her to clearly see her favorite thing in the world.

Her wonderful mate; calmly sleeping beside her.

Kana blushed heavily for what seemed to be the millionth time since Laguna had entered into her life. Just the mere sight of her virile partner brought forth a massive swell of pride and joy. As the Salamander silently doted over her partner, another sight quickly made itself known to her. The lush, silken sheets the two women had been slumbering underneath was currently tented up in a particular location. A devious smile replaced Kana’s previously chaste adoration as an idea struck her.

Whispering softly into Laguna’s ear, the draconic Goddess did her best not to actually wake the horse girl, but couldn’t help but to indulge herself regardless.

“Breakfast in bed? You shouldn’t have, darling~”

Kana slipped under the covers once more, only this time she went head first. The gentle beams of sunlight trickling in did little to illuminate below the covers, but the Salamander’s crimson eyes were eternally unaffected by darkness. Thus, she was able to gaze unimpeded on Laguna’s fully erect cock and plump balls in all their lush glory. Morning wood took on a whole new meaning when applied to the horse girl; it would probably be closer to call it a morning star due to its odd likeness to the aforementioned weapon.

A true god slaying weapon, if there ever was one.

Small strings of drool began dripping out of the corners of Kana’s mouth as Laguna’s rich, earthen musk invaded her nostrils and waged a vicious assault on the Salamander’s brain. Hot boxing like this under the covers was an exceptionally dangerous pastime for Kana, since there had been more than a few occasions of the Salamander literally getting drunk off the overpowering scent. One such night had involved over twelve hours of such activity after having Laguna run several miles to increase the horse girl’s musk multiple times over beforehand.

Kana’s butt wiggled in delight at the memory and she resolved to setup a repeat scenario sometime soon. However, her current objective still required her full attention: the 13 inch long tower of wonderful dick that was very clearly suffering from a near fatal case of morning wood. The Salamander paused just long enough to silently give thanks to the endless Cosmos for the gift she was about to receive and then wrapped her plump lips around Laguna’s flared cock head.

A salty taste instantly hit Kana’s tongue and she delighted in the tang that accompanied it. A steady flow of precum dripped out of Laguna’s dick, something Kana sought to consume without restraint. The dusky skinned woman inched her head forwards to force more and more horsemeat into her throat, her goal being to deepthroat all 13 heavenly inches before Laguna could actually cum. The sheer bulk of the brown and pink mottled equine manhood currently lodged in Kana’s mouth might have been overwhelming for anyone else, but she relished the challenge of it. After reaching the halfway mark, the Salamander let her hands reach out and gently massage Laguna’s throbbing balls to hasten the production of her precious seed.

Kana worked herself into a steady rhythm of working her lips ever closer to Laguna’s crotch while simultaneously squeezing the horse girl’s sack to encourage the biggest load of jizz she possibly could. Once the Salamander had swallowed all but the final inch, she forcibly contracted her throat as if swallowing down an actual meal. The result was a tortuous ripple of pleasure brought on by Kana’s powerful throat muscles and Laguna moaned in her sleep as the sensation tore through her.

Kana grinned as best she could with her favorite cock poking past her throat and into her stomach. With one, final herculean effort she slid the last inch of dick down her oral passage and gave Laguna’s crotch a sloppy kiss. The Salamander could now very clearly FEEL Laguna’s flared tip blocking her esophagus as it swelled in preparation for the incoming ejaculation.

Spots danced in front of Kana’s eyes, the feeling of oxygen deprivation just as exhilarating as the first time she’d tried to choke herself out on Laguna’s divine rod. However, just when she was sure she’d pass out, Laguna’s body shivered and shook in response to Kana’s oral ministrations. The dick that Kana was holding prisoner in her maw flexed and tensed up in coordination with the low hanging fruit the horse girl carried between her legs.

Kana’s stomach growled with anticipation and was subsequently treated to the “meal” it wanted so badly. A veritable flood of spunk exploded from Laguna’s hefty fuck stick and shot directly into the Crimson Salamander’s tummy. Even though Kana didn’t have a chance to properly taste it due to the fact that all of the gooey baby batter was bypassing her tongue altogether, she still took immense pleasure in the weight of it as it settled into her stomach.

Laguna still remained fast asleep, but all the pleasure must have affected her dreams because her body unconsciously acted out whatever scene was explaining the rush of dick related sensations. The horse girl’s arms found their way to Kana’s head and viciously gripped it as her hips pumped back and forth to properly fuck the hole she somehow knew she was using. To her credit, Kana handled the impromptu skull fuck with aplomb. 

She allowed her mate to do whatever she pleased with her luscious body and her mouth and throat were no exception.

Kana’s stomach swelled with the salty payload that Laguna was still slamming into her through the second most direct route possible, save for the Salamander’s pussy itself. The russet skinned Salamander’s nose flared out as she tried to take in any air, to no avail. However, after almost a full minute of cumming, Laguna’s ejaculation finally tapered off and her penis softened just enough for Kana to slide it back out of her mouth.

A very unladylike burp issued out of the Crimson Salamander’s mouth as the insane amount of semen she’d just ingested began to settle. Kana savored every bit of the resulting taste and smell to a degree that others would consider worrisome. She couldn’t help it, this was HER cum and she wasn’t about to let any aspect of it go to waste. Kana was positively glowing with satisfaction and was about to snuggle back up against the now still Laguna when a soft knock came from the bedroom door.

An interruption. 

There were only two living things in the entire world that could intrude upon Kana’s private chambers. One of them was Laguna, her one and only mate for life. The other…

“Mistress, there’s a matter that requires your attention.”

The Salamander huffed in frustration at the deep and smoky voice. She hated being drawn from her bed and lover more than anything else, especially ever since the two had become intertwined to the point where one almost always accompanied the other. With barely suppressed grumbles, Kana lazily made her way to the door and opened it just enough to peek at the one standing beyond it.

“Axel, didn’t I tell you not to bother me when I’m with her?”

The individual in question, Axel, was a creature very similar to all of the draconic guardians that relentlessly patrolled the Western skies above Kana’s domain, but he was also very unique. In terms of his appearance, the only thing separating him from his kin was the color and pattern of his scales. Instead of solid red, he bore a curious mix of red and black, that trailed in exotic sequences across his large body. Despite everything else seeming the same, Kana knew better than to group Axel in with his brothers in regards to strength and speed. Axel was her prized offspring, the first she’d ever created and the mightiest without a doubt. The only reason she hadn’t made more like him was due to the unintended side effect of his significantly increased intelligence and self awareness.

The Crimson Salamander had already gone through raising a single life on her own and had no intention of doing it again anytime soon. That is, unless Laguna decided she wanted to, in which case Kana would be more than willing to adjust her stance on that particular issue<3

Axel bowed politely before continuing his explanation.

“My apologies, but you also told me to inform you whenever one of those “heroes” arrived to challenge you to mortal combat or however it was that you phrased it at the time. One such person has appeared and requested to face you in battle.”

The Salamander was about to rebuke him, but she knew he was right. He was just following her conflicting instructions to the best of his ability. The thought was actually somewhat appealing too; it HAD been a while since she’d last gotten her hands dirty in a fight…

“Mmmhhhmmm…. Kana…. Izz cold….”

Words drenched in the wine of sleep came from the bed as Laguna rolled around trying to find her lover’s body without any results. Kana’s face grew hot at the sight and sounds of her mate’s adorable antics. With a girlish giggle, she started walking back to bed and gave Axel a lazy wave of her hand at the same time.

“I’m busy, so I’ll let you handle it. Just try to remember not to kill them though, you know how much Laguna hates it when we do that.”

There was no hesitation.

“By your command, Mistress.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Standing amid the swirling dust and stones of the barren field surrounding the Western mountains’ edge was a lone man. He carried nothing with him other than his equipment for battle and his pride. Yes, indeed, he was truly a paragon of the Humans. He’d come so far and accomplished so much in the relatively short life he’d lived up until now. Despite what the so-called “Supreme Beings” might think, there was nothing THIS particular mortal couldn’t do!

He was gorgeous in all the right ways. His hair was soft and bountiful, as well as the color of freshly spun gold. His skin was beyond compare and his teeth shone with all the colors of the rainbow when the light hit them just right. His limbs were strong and his weapon-like penis stood at a terrifying length of 7 and a half (the extra half inch was very important) inches. Additionally, he had an actual weapon as well that hung at his hip off one of his gleaming armor’s many belts.

The man smirked at his magnificence.

[It’s tough being the shining beacon of hope for my race and every other race on this planet, but someone has to do it… So, it might as well be me!]

He let out a laugh, which echoed mockingly in the empty wasteland he waited in. Once the sound finally faded into nothing, he let his amusement fade and be replaced with annoyance. He’d very specifically told the abomination that had greeted him upon entering the personal domain of the Crimson Salamander that he was here to slay the Supreme Being residing within it. He’d also demanded that the Salamander appear within the next 15 minutes because he could feel the need to pee rapidly creeping up on him. The creature hadn’t spoken a single word, instead opting to fly away once it had heard his message.

The last thing the man needed was to slay a God while also dealing with a full bladder. 

People didn’t write songs about heroes accidentally pissing themselves! The man grit his teeth; the songs that would spread after the events of this day had to be as perfect and spectacular as possible. The more extravagant the re-telling of his victory was, the more bar wenches and virgin maidens would want him to “slay” them in a totally different fashion!

His smile returned with the thought of a borderline endless amount of fame, wealth and, MOST importantly, pussy that he could expect immediately following his return to the nearest town. After all, who wouldn’t want to sleep with the man who had killed a God?!

The man’s eager fantasizing was soon interrupted by the sound of wings flapping as something large and heavy landed some distance in front of him. The man instantly drew his trusty katana from its sheath in preparation for the glorious combat he was about to engage in. The blade’s silver white edge almost sang as it sliced through the air during his draw. However, a glance at the thing that stood before him deflated any enthusiasm he might’ve had.

It was the same abomination from before and the Crimson Salamander was nowhere to be found.

The man’s eyebrow twitched in anger. Not only had he been forced to wait while his need to pee had grown exponentially more urgent, but now he was being forced to interact with the same silent monster that apparently wasn’t even capable of following simple orders. The man raised his blade and pointed its expertly honed tip at the red and black scaled creature in front of him.

“I told you to bring me the Crimson Salamander, you ingrate. How DARE you waste my, the world renowned Gerald Lightstorm’s, time?! Do I have to carve the message into your chest for your master to get it or will you find some way to screw that up too?”

Axel snorted in displeasure at the mortal’s antics. It was going to be extraordinarily difficult to follow his Mistress’ orders when this particular Human seemed to be begging for death so openly. As tempting as it was to simply crush this sword toting fool’s skull in one of his clawed hands, Axel instead gave him one final chance to avoid any pain.

“Leave now or suffer by my hand, Human.”

Gerald Lightstorm, self proclaimed sword master, blinked in surprise at Axel’s ultimatum.

“So, you DO know how to speak. Then why, pray tell, have you not brought the Crimson Salamander here as per my prior instructions?”

Axel’s crimson eyes narrowed and a small plume of smoke escaped his jaws as he snorted out his reply.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, but my Mistress is… “preoccupied” at the moment. You’ll have to settle for me instead.” 

That was all Axel would say on the subject. He had absolutely no intention of detailing exactly WHAT his Mistress was currently up to, which just so happened to be scrubbing her tonsils with the genitalia of her newfound mate. As much as Axel loved seeing Lady Mircnos smile, he also wished she’d spend just a LITTLE less time getting fucked into next week by Lady Laguna every day. At the rate she was going, she’d wind up going over a thousand years into the future.

Gerald scowled in displeasure when he realized that Axel wasn’t going to be complying with his demands anytime soon. Instead, he decided that killing the Crimson Salamander’s spawn would serve as a somewhat decent warm up. Steadying his body, the swordsman adopted his usual fighting stance.

“Very well, beast! I shall slay you and then present your head to the Salamander before I do the same to him!”

Axel had been readying himself for the fight ahead when Gerald’s words made him stop in his tracks. The swordsman had just made a mistake that the Dragonspawn wasn’t about to ignore.

“...You mean HER.”

Gerald Lightstorm faltered at Axel’s now deadly serious tone.

“I beg your pardon…?”

“The Crimson Salamander is not a male. SHE is the Supreme Being that rules the West and SHE will be addressed properly by any and everyone that so much as dares to utter HER name.”

Gerald’s meager reasoning failed to catch on to the threat nestled within Axel’s words and instead, he let his mouth seal his fate by uttering a string of sounds that were swiftly interpreted as a death wish.

“That doesn’t make any sense. How could a WOMAN be one of the Supreme Beings? The only things they’re good for are cooking, cleaning, and being taken to the bone zone. They’re not suited for battle OR for ruling anything. Only a man could possibly be strong or smart enough to-”

Before Gerald Lightstorm, the man who had personally lied about killing over one thousand monsters and saving approximately five hundred villages (it was closer to half of a small town and maybe a few immature Goblins, but who was going to check his math?), could utter any further verbal garbage, Axel had him by the throat. The Human struggled fruitlessly against the Dragonspawn's steel grip while a clang heralded the fall of his trusted blade to the stony ground.

Axel slowly brought Gerald’s face closer to his own until their eyes met. A puff of acrid smoke hit the hero square in the face as Axel spoke, which would’ve sent the Human into a coughing fit if his airways were free enough to even allow such a thing. However, Gerald’s mind paid no heed to the lack of air when Axel cruelly smiled and revealed a row of teeth that stood totally at odds with the composed words that came next. 

“I’m going to start beating you now. I don’t know when I’ll stop.”

 

\- - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really recommend having JUST semen for breakfast. You need to get some fruit in there to, if you wanna have a healthy and balanced meal.
> 
> Also, don't be a sexist asshole. That'll pay dividends later in life too, I promise.


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally.
> 
> The plot is congealing like leftover soup you forgot to put in the fridge and left out on the counter for a week.
> 
> You monster, have you no shame? 
> 
> YOU RUINED PERFECTLY GOOD SOUP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out, I put in the worst possible thing that smut could ever have: PLOT. So, yeah, sorry not sorry about the lack of turbo fuckin' going on in this chapter. Hopefully my pitiful attempt at world building is almost as interesting as the previous depiction of a horse dick viciously plowing some dragon pussy.
> 
> Oh, who am I kidding?
> 
> You can't top that....
> 
> Anyways, keep talkin' to me in the comments! Every time someone says they like the story or they ask about something that isn't directly sexual in nature, my lifespan increases by 5 years. My goal is to live to be at least 600 years old, so I need all the help I can get here.

By the time Axel finished dealing with the arrogant and incredibly rude Gerald Lightstorm, the Dragonspawn had gleaned some rather interesting things. After receiving a single, solid hit from Axel (in which he had only been using a fraction of his full strength) the Mortal had broken down like an ill maintained toaster. Bawling and urinating all over himself in a most undignified fashion; the man had begged and pleaded to be spared from his untimely demise. Now, even though Axel had engaged the Mortal with absolutely no intentions of killing him, he wasn’t above using the unspoken threat as a method of extracting information.

Besides, the so-called “Hero” was a total asshole and deserved to be taken down a few pegs regardless.

So, with Gerald held roughly in his grasp, Axel returned to his Mistress to report his findings. He did, however, have the sense to render the Mortal unconscious and deposit him in the castle dungeon first. After all, Axel couldn’t risk Gerald accidentally seeing Lady Mircnos and Lady Silva in any sort of compromising situation.

In spite of everything, his Mistress still had somewhat of a reputation to maintain.

Standing in front of the door to Kana and Laguna’s bedroom yielded a suspicious silence completely devoid of any foul language or the squelching sounds of an orifice being jack-hammered into oblivion. Nowadays silence was far more worrisome than the sounds of bestial intercourse. Axel was about to knock when the door suddenly swung open to reveal Laguna, naked and sweaty with exertion that had undoubtedly been sexual in nature if the copious amount of dried fluids covering her body were any indicator.

Upon making eye contact, Laguna let out a surprised yelp and made a valiant effort to cover herself up. Axel respectfully averted his eyes, knowing full well that two hands would never be enough to render Laguna’s herculean junk unseen. While the horsegirl continued trying to adjust her dick in order to better conceal it, Axel coughed into his fist.

“Lady Silva, might I suggest retrieving some clothing? There is a matter that requires your attention.”

Laguna’s cheeks flushed a brilliant ruby red and she nodded furiously before turning back into the bedroom. Axel stood stoically in place and silently awaited her return. While Laguna was hurriedly throwing on her clothes, the Dragonspawn was able to see past the open door and witness the results of what his Mistress had been up to while he’d been out.

Kana was laying face down on the bed with jizz flowing out of every single hole in her body and an absolutely blissed out expression on her sleeping face. Axel repressed the urge to sigh in exasperation as his Mistress began to snore in a very unladylike fashion. 

The fact that her breathing was creating bubbles in the semen covering her face did nothing to help things.

Eventually though, Laguna returned to the door with a bathrobe on and her unmentionables hidden from sight for the time being. She was still very clearly flustered at having been seen post coitus, but Axel had stumbled across his Mistress and mate in far more compromising circumstances before. He shuddered at the recollection of the time he’d accidentally seen their attempt at what he’d later discovered was known as “symphorophilia”. Axel thanked whatever cosmic intervention had allowed him to step in before things had gotten too far out of hand.

He still had yet to finish fully repairing the damage to the castle’s infrastructure.

“So… Did you, uh, need something, Axel…?”

Laguna’s soft voice broke the Dragonspawn’s reverie and he returned his attention back to the matter at hand as the horsegirl gently closed the bedroom door.

“Ahem Yes, Lady Silva. I have received some information that pertains to you.”

Laguna’s silver eyes widened in surprise, but she allowed for Axel to continue uninterrupted.

“I’ve just now returned from dealing with a certain… enterprising individual that arrived here to do battle with Lady Mircnos. This is not an entirely unusual event, as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

The equine woman nodded in understanding. 

She’d actually gone to spectate some of the “battles” between the Heroes that periodically arrived to challenge Kana every so often. Laguna had a hard time actually considering them as real fights though, mainly due to the fact that Kana had yet to break so much as a sweat during any of them. For the most part all of the fights ended with her knocking out her opponent in a single blow. 

That didn’t even account for the large number of people that lost their nerve and ran away when Kana finally showed up.

According to the Crimson Salamander herself, she’d previously made it a habit to kill any and all Mortals that made the mistake of trespassing into her personal territory. Laguna, however, had personally put a stop to that tradition the first time she’d gone out to watch Kana fight. She’d done it on the grounds that killing people for no reason was wrong and since it could be easily avoided, Kana should stop doing it altogether.

Predictably, the Crimson Salamander had been more than happy to oblige if it meant making her mate happy.

After all, Kana had really only been doing it out of boredom in the first place and now she had something far more enjoyable with which to occupy her time. So now there was no more killing (unless absolutely necessary) and the Heroes were sent home with only their pride broken instead of their bodies.

“Well, this particular Hero has claimed that part of the reason he came here was to rescue someone he’d been told was held captive by Lady Mircnos.”

At this bit of information, Laguna couldn’t help but voice her confusion.

“Rescue someone? But the only person here besides Kana’s soldiers is...”

Axel clasped his hands behind his back as he completed Laguna’s thought.

“You, Lady Silva. The man was apparently paid quite a hefty sum to rescue you, judging by the amount of Mortal currency on his person.”

Laguna was silent for a moment after that. Her mind worked through all the reasons why anyone would have sent a Hero to save her. She didn’t really have anyone left outside of Kana’s territory that she was close to anymore. That had been a large part of the reason why she’d come to live with Kana in the first place. As the horsegirl stood deep in thought, Axel offered up something he figured might help jog her memory.

“Lady Silva, does someone named “Isabelle Hurst” from a village called Arnreit sound at all familiar to you?”

At the mention of those names, Laguna grew unnaturally still. Her eyes hardened for only a fraction of a second before she seemed to catch herself, but Axel saw it clear as day. 

Whoever this Isabelle was, they most certainly appeared to have some sort of connection to Laguna.

“Y-yeah, I know someone with that name. She, um, she’s an... old friend of mine.”

“A prior acquaintance then? I see...”

Axel’s face remained neutral and he kept his tone steady as he replied. However, on the inside he had already committed the name to memory so that he could later uncover exactly what sort of relationship this “Isabelle Hurst” had with Lady Mircnos’ mate. If Laguna’s reaction was anything to go by, this person may have hurt Laguna or been part of a less than joyous time in the girl’s life.

Which meant that the offending individual would pay for their transgressions accordingly.

“Um… Axel…?

Laguna’s sudden question snapped Axel’s attention back to her in an instant. He’d been getting carried away with his thoughts and gotten distracted. He internally berated himself for the brief lapse in professionalism.

“Yes, Lady Silva.”

Laguna gave a halfhearted chuckle at Axel’s butler-like mannerisms. It always struck her as funny how someone so decidedly fearsome looking could be so incredibly polite and well spoken at the same time. All he was really missing was a suit and a curly mustache and he would fit right into any typical well-to-do household.

“Well, first off, you, uh, you don’t have to call me “Lady Silva” you know. Just “Laguna” is fine.”

Axel shook his head.

“I apologize, but speaking to you in such an informal manner simply would not sit right with me.”

Laguna couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

“If you say so...”

It wasn’t like this was the first time she’d tried getting him to be less formal with her, but she’d held onto the hope that one day he’d stop treating her like she was royalty. It just… felt so weird even after dealing with it for over a year. 

“What I really wanted to ask you was… Well, do you think it would be okay if I… If I went and let Isabelle know... that I’m okay?”

Axel’s momentary silence set off alarm bells in Laguna’s head.

“I mean-! If it actually is, you know, the... same person I’m thinking of! And, um! Just so she’ll… Stop sending more people... after… me…?”

The last bit was offered up with a hopeful smile, as if Laguna wasn’t sure if what she was saying sounded halfway as reasonable as it had in her head. Axel stood there for almost a full minute without responding as he mulled over his options. Finally, just as Laguna was about to tell him to just forget the whole thing, he spoke.

“Lady Mircnos will want to accompany you.”

Laguna faltered for a moment, having already considered that possibility.

“...I know. I just… I don’t think it would be a good idea if she, um, if she met Isabelle.”

Axel’s eyes narrowed by just a fraction at Laguna’s words. It seemed as though his earlier assumption wasn’t just his imagination then. However, his expression remained passive as he offered up a solution to their dilemma.

“Lady Silva, if I may make a suggestion?”

Laguna nodded once, prompting Axel to continue.

“Lady Mircnos has provided me with explicit instructions to treat you as her equal in regards to your authority. Therefore, I am unable to deny anything you directly order of me. Which means, if you were to order me to bring you to meet with this Isabelle, I would have no choice but to comply.”

Axel winked at Laguna, keying her in to his not so subtle suggestion.

“Ooooohhhhhh~”

Laguna began to smile once she pieced together what Axel meant. She glanced over in the direction where Kana was still snoozing soundly, totally dead to the world around her.

“Do you think we’d be able to, you know, make it back before Kana wakes up?”

Axel chuckled at Laguna’s concern.

“Please, Lady Silva, you and I both know that Lady Mircnos won’t be able to recover from your… “activities” for the better part of the day. With my assistance, we shall be able to return long before she awakens.”

Laguna’s equine ears twitched happily at the thought of being able to take care of everything so easily. All she had to do was clean herself up a bit and then get dressed in some proper clothes. Before she went to do that though, there was ONE more thing Axel’s suggestion had brought to the forefront of her mind.

“Wait… So, does that mean I can just... order you to call me “Laguna”?”

The sigh Axel let out in response was long and full of wispy obsidian smoke.

“...If you must.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

After quickly (and quietly) showering and finding something to wear that didn’t somehow showcase the sizable bulge at her crotch, which was way more difficult than it should have been due to Kana’s insistence that Laguna ALWAYS showcase it, the horsegirl was ready to set out. Laguna had managed to track down a rather colorful sundress that went down far enough to hide her powerful package and the addition of a belt around her lower thigh kept her Goddess destroying meat comfortably in place. 

True, it meant that she wasn’t actually wearing any underwear underneath her clothes, but that wasn’t anything super out of the ordinary. Her equine endowment had already ruined its fair share of panties in the past and Laguna knew better than to test it again. 

Axel was already waiting for her outside the bedroom when Laguna finally emerged. The Dragonspawn remained silent until Laguna gently closed the bedroom door and the pair had made their way into the massive castle’s main foyer.

“Lady Sil-”

The Dragonspawn paused as he realized he’d been about to misspeak.

“Lady... Laguna, are you fully prepared to embark?”

The girl in question positively beamed as Axel used her first name. It was so much nicer to be treated like she wasn’t anything special. Extra formalities and things like that had always stressed her out too much, but she’d endured it up until now because both Axel and Kana had acted like it was the only natural thing to do. Sure, the imposing Dragonspawn had still stalwartly insisted that he be allowed to continue using the honorific, but it was a start!

“Yup! I meant to ask though... How, um, exactly are we going to get there?”

“Simple, I will merely transport us there with Magic and once our business is complete, then I will utilize the same method to return us here. Given my proficiency, the overall travel time should be approximately 0.3 seconds.”

Laguna’s jaw fell slightly open at the casual way Axel spoke of using Magic that, to the majority of Mortals in the world, sounded impossible to the point of bordering on total absurdity. However, she was more than willing to believe him due to the fact that she’d seen Kana do some pretty extraordinary things during their time together.

Even if a lot of it took place under the sheets.

Axel rolled his shoulders and allowed his wings to stretch out until they nearly reached the ceiling. His crimson eyes began smoldering with an eldritch light and the red markings on his body rippled like they were coming to life. The Dragonspawn moved his clawed hands through the air with a purpose totally alien to the trappings of Laguna’s Mortal mind.

As the equine girl watched the spectacle before her with fascination, she slowly became aware of an incantation Axel was softly muttering under his smoke filled breath.

“-Tear the sky asunder-

-And drag Its heart to the ground-

-Crush even the stars to dust-

-So we may be unbound-”

With a final flourish of his hands, a terrible light erupted from all around them and suddenly Laguna was no longer standing in the well lit castle, but in a sunny, open field of tall grass. Blinking her silver eyes at the abrupt change in scenery, Laguna took a shaky step forwards before an intense sense of vertigo assaulted her senses.

“Careful, Lady Laguna.”

A pair of hands caught her by the waist before she could finish falling over. Laguna shook her head a few times to clear away the dizzy spell and when her vision stopped swimming she noticed that the hands holding her up were human in shape.

“AAAAUUGGGHHHH!”

An undignified shriek was punctuated by a powerful shove to whoever it was that had decided to invade her personal space. However, even though the equine woman put all of her strength into the motion, she found herself unable to move the offending person in the slightest.

“Please, calm yourself Lady Laguna. It is merely me.”

The familiar voice she’d heard on an almost daily basis over the past year was enough to dispel the idea that she was in any danger, but the mouth she could now see it coming from was totally unfamiliar by comparison.

A tall and well built, if noticeably lean, man stood directly next to Laguna. His hair was golden and softly fluttered in the gentle outdoor breeze. He gave Laguna a reassuring smile that showcased a set of teeth that caught the sun’s glint and practically sparkled with a small rainbow’s worth of color. Even his attire was overly flashy and showcased a large blade hanging from one of many belts decorating his gear.

The single feature Laguna saw that kindled a spark of recognition was the man’s fiery, crimson eyes.

“A...xel...? Is that… you?”

Laguna had never seen Axel change his shape before and, if she’d been asked, would have never considered the possibility at all in the first place. So, it was more than a little shocking to suddenly see the usually imposing Dragonspawn transformed into a picture perfect image of a knight in shining armor.

“Indeed, Lady Laguna. I felt it might be prudent for me to alter my appearance since our business will take us into a Mortal settlement. This way we’ll attract far less unwanted attention.”

The horsegirl nodded thoughtfully, the initial surprise fading in the face of Axel’s typical no-nonsense demeanor. It did raise an interesting question though.

“That isn’t, um, your true form is it? You know-! Like… Like Kana’s?”

Axel chuckled and set his prism-like teeth shining again.

“No, no, you misunderstand. I am merely using Magic to mimic the shape of someone else I’ve seen. It just so happens to be the same shape as the “Hero” that was hired to save you. Now I can vouch for your safety with Lady Mircnos should your friend suspect foul play. Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes.”

Laguna would’ve been genuinely impressed with Axel’s foresight if this type of behavior wasn’t something she’d witnessed firsthand many times before. She knew better than to ever assume anything less from Kana’s right hand man. 

Er, right hand dragon.

“Besides, you’re also mistaken as to the nature of Lady Mircnos’ preferred shape as well.”

The horsegirl’s ears perked up as Axel’s continued.

“Her “Human” form is just the result of having compressed and sealed away the majority of her power. Otherwise, even the simple act of touching a Mortal such as yourself would be instantly fatal.”

“Oh…. I… I guess that makes sense. Then… What IS her real form?”

Axel smiled knowingly at his companion.

“I’m sure that my Mistress will eventually show you when you’re ready.”

The shapeshifted Dragonspawn began walking in the direction of a well worn dirt road next to the field they’d arrived in, his armor and weapon clinking as he did so. According to the map he’d referenced earlier, it would lead to the village this Isabelle person currently called home.

“Come, Lady Silva, we should make haste so we can return before Lady Mircnos rejoins the waking world.”

With a start, Laguna jogged after him and did her best to keep pace with his long strides. The idea of Kana having a form she’d never even considered existing before had planted the seeds of many other questions in her head. 

Just how many things did she still have yet to learn about the Goddess that called her their mate?

Axel read Laguna’s troubled expression like an open book and decided to do what he could to alleviate any worries his Mistress’ mate might be harboring.

“Since it seems as though we still have a bit of time before we reach the village, why not ask me about the questions you clearly have on the tip of your tongue? Even if there are some things that Lady Mircnos will want you to hear from her, I’m sure I can still provide enough information to satisfy some of your curiosity.”

Laguna held a finger to her chin as she walked, trying to think of what she could possibly get a real answer to. After the day’s events, there were now quite a few things that she had the feeling only Kana would be able to properly answer. 

There WAS however, still something relatively innocent she’d been curious about for a while now…

“Um, Axel?”

The disguised Dragonspawn gestured for her to proceed.

“If it’s not too personal or anything… Who… Um, who did Kana make… you… with…?

The final part of Laguna’s question grew progressively quieter until Axel was sure the equine woman had ceased speaking it out loud altogether and was instead content to “verbalize” inside her own head. However, he’d still gotten the gist of it and figured this particular inquiry was within his means to answer.

“I’m assuming that you’re asking because of the role you’ve played in creating the second generation of Dragonspawn, as I’ve taken to calling them.”

Laguna nodded, her cheeks already red and her dick slightly twitching at the reminder of exactly how she’d assisted in “creating” the creatures Axel was referring to. 

“Well, the short answer is that she didn’t “make” me with anyone else.”

Now THAT was unexpected. 

Laguna had been convinced that she was just one in a long line of mates that Kana had grown attached to and then subsequently replaced after enough time had passed for the Crimson Salamander to grow bored of them. If Kana hadn’t been with anyone else to make the legions of draconic soldiers that filled Kana’s personal territory, then where had they come from?

Almost as if hearing Laguna’s thoughts, Axel proceeded to further elaborate.

“The real answer is a bit complicated, but I’ll do what I can to simplify it. For lack of a better explanation, Lady Mircnos is able to split off pieces of her own life force or essence, as some call it. She then takes those separated parts and crafts them into the Dragonspawn you’ve grown so accustomed to seeing.”

Laguna kept quiet so as to not interrupt Axel’s train of thought, but she nodded at what she felt were appropriate times to demonstrate she was keeping up with his explanation.

“She then incubates them inside her own body until they are developed enough to survive on their own, a process you are more than intimate with at this point.”

Laguna’s body flushed even more at the recollection of the numerous times she’d left Kana nearly immobile with clutches of eggs after their breeding sessions together. She just couldn’t help it! Kana knew just how to press her buttons and flip her switches until she couldn’t think about anything other than pounding that wonderful snatch six feet under and…

The constricting sensation at Laguna’s crotch quickly became more and more visceral as the belt she used to keep her monster schlong tied to her thigh was now fighting against her growing erection.

“While she is more than capable of completing this process on her own, the introduction of additional essence allows it to happen more quickly, in greater numbers and to produce more potent results.”

The horsegirl was doing her absolute best to listen while also trying to distract herself with the most unsexy thoughts she could muster up. They mainly involved expensive pottery and political dramas for a reason she could never fully explain.

“However, it’s key to note that this is not what you would call proper reproduction.”

Suddenly Laguna’s attention was wholly on Axel again. What did he mean by that? She’d been pretty sure that her time with Kana had resulted in a substantial brood of what Laguna more or less considered their offspring.

“What Lady Mircnos has been doing is similar to the efforts of an oak tree. Only an acorn can create another tree, while the actual branches of the plant in question are mere extensions of it and provide the tree itself with the things it needs to survive, such as protection and sustenance.”

Laguna was still following along, albeit with some degree of difficulty. She always figured that Gods were more complicated than Mortals, but this was getting a little ridiculous.

“So, it would be best to think of Lady Mircnos as the oak tree and the creatures produced by your unions to be her branches. There has yet to be an acorn produced, so it wouldn’t be entirely accurate to call the Dragonspawn proper children, if that makes sense.”

The pair had been walking for almost half an hour now and were cresting a large hill that loomed ahead of them with the sun peeking over its top. Laguna knew the village they were heading to lay just beyond it, but she hadn’t yet worked up the courage to tell Axel how and why she was familiar with their destination and the person they were going to meet.

“So… What does that make you…?”

Axel actually stopped walking and it took Laguna a full second to realize that fact, leaving her several steps ahead of him by the time she stopped herself. Suddenly, the equine woman felt as though she’d somehow overstepped her bounds and frantically tried to come up with a way to apologize on the spot. 

However, Axel broke the brief silence first.

“I am the same as the others. Even if I act as Lady Mircnos’ right hand, I am still just one of the many branches she has grown over the course of her lifetime.”

The temporarily blonde Dragonspawn swiftly rejoined Laguna and continued walking towards the hill’s peak as though nothing had happened. Laguna abandoned her hasty apology and instead resolved to do something nice for Axel in the near future. Despite Axel’s careful and guarded nature, even Laguna could tell that that particular subject was somewhat sensitive for him and now she wanted to make it up to him for bringing it up.

Laguna figured that it could at the very least wait until after they’d dealt with their business in Arnreit though. The pair finally finished climbing the deceptively steep hill and once they had, were greeted to the tranquil sight of the rustic Mortal village.

At least that’s what it WOULD have been like, if the whole thing wasn’t currently burning to the ground with a curious lack of smoke. Axel’s blood red eyes didn’t betray a hint of distress as he surveyed the wanton destruction laid out before him at the base of the hill. Screams of terror and mayhem could barely be heard in the distance as the pair stood side by side.

“Well, that’s mildly concerning.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Symphorophilia" 
> 
> -a paraphilia in which sexual arousal involves staging and watching a tragedy, such as a fire or a traffic accident.


	4. A Hero Emerges!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MENTIONS AND INTENTIONS OF RAPE AND MURDER. 
> 
> (Don't worry, none of it actually happens, but I'm here to keep all you lovelies away from things that might bring up bad memories.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> We actually surpassed 100 kudos! That's so crazy for me to think about, since this is really just a fun, pet project of mine. I really do love each and every single one of you that have taken the time to either comment, bookmark, subscribe or give kudos to me and my story. So! As a way of saying thank you for all the love and attention, I've decided to do a little something special for all of you!
> 
> If you're interested, check out the notes at the end of the chapter and have a great day<3

The town of Arnreit didn’t look at all out of the ordinary. 

It had all the staples of any normal town; to include a series of fields tended by farmers, a town square where residents would gather for festivals, a well that served as a primary source of clean water and a tavern where people would go to cut loose after a long day of working hard.

You’d be hard pressed to find anything all that strange about Arnreit based purely on its appearance.

However, the one major abnormal feature of the otherwise ordinary settlement involved the actual residents themselves. Unlike the majority of places in the world, Arnreit was comprised of a multitude of races. Centaurs, Naga, Harpies, Humans, and a whole mix of others all called the same place home. At an unknown point in time, the town had become a bastion of sorts for those exiled by their own kind.

Some had committed crimes they never revealed the details of, but nobody in Arnreit would ever ask.

Others had expressed ideas that ran counter to the popular opinions of their race, but no one in Arnreit cared about politics.

And there were even those who’d simply been born different. 

With odd features others might call “defects”, such as Harpies without wings or Nagas with fully formed legs. Each and every one of them had found a place where they could feel “normal” after arriving in Arnreit.

As long as you were willing to work and you didn’t cause too much trouble, the village of exiles could care less about what you looked like or where you came from.

Part of the reason why so many outcasts ended up gathering in Arnreit had to do with its location. It lay on the very edge of the lawless and mainly uninhabited wastes of the West, essentially hugging the border to the lands of the South and Center. The village’s placement was a double edged blade of sorts. The isolation let the townsfolk live without worry of interference from the ones who’d banished them, but it also came with its fair share of problems. 

Chief among them being the number of Southern raiders that made a stop at the town to pillage it for supplies as they entered the West. You see, anyone that set their sights on the town would never have to fear reprisal from any form of the law. After all, who would bother helping a collection of freaks and criminals? Not to mention how the West’s matriarch only interfered in the affairs of Mortals when it involved those who’d pledged their eternal loyalty to her and, even then, typically just for amusement and nothing else.

The people of Arnreit had little choice, but to defend themselves the best they could with what they had. Sometimes they were successful and sometimes they were not. 

Sadly, this was not a time where they’d succeeded.

So, the town of Arnreit steadily burnt to the ground by Magic flames cast by the rampaging members of yet another gang seeking easy targets in the lawless lands of the West. In a cruel twist of irony, the attacking gang was also comprised of different Races, but Arnreit was shown no mercy for that similarity. 

Goblins smashed windows before leaping inside to lay claim to whatever the targeted building might be hiding within, their hysteric cackles occasionally audible from all over the town. A pair of Orc Spellslingers did their best (only somewhat successfully) to continue firing blasts of Magical flame at everything that didn’t look like it could be stolen and feed the ever expanding inferno that was consuming the town.

At this point the remaining raiders were really just gathering scraps because the real action was about to take place in the town square and only their boss’ best men were allowed to partake. Not that the others minded TOO much, since there was still always the chance they might stumble across some village girl the others hadn’t already dragged away kicking and screaming. The odds weren’t great though, since their leader took pains to ensure his men were extremely thorough when it came to rounding up any and everyone in the settlements they attacked.

The raiding leader in question, a massive Golem, currently stood in the town square surrounded by the various town members his men had brought him. Interspersed along the prisoners were the select members of his raiding party that made sure any attempts at escape were cut painfully short.

Everything about the raiding boss was intimidating. 

From his pitch black eyes that seemed to swallow up sunlight, to his towering height of over 8 feet, to his impervious body of gray rock and mineral that none of the Arnreit defenders had been able to so much as scratch. He’d endured countless battles in his lifetime thus far and after scraping his way to the top of the heap, he was finally a leader in the South’s most prevalent group of criminals: The StoneBreakers.

If the correlation between the gang’s title and his own body being made of stone bothered him, he certainly never showed it. If anything, he relished the connection and made sure everyone he ever left alive in his wake knew exactly who it was that had ruined them.

And speaking of ruining...

The towering giant of stone eyed each of the captives cowering before him and let out a gruff sound of disappointment. There didn’t seem to be so much as a single woman here that looked capable of handling his dick without being torn in two. Some of his men said he didn’t know how to hold himself back, but they just didn’t understand what it was like to be surrounded by women that couldn’t take more than a handful of thrusts before dying on him.

Oh well, it wasn’t like it’d be the first time he’d been forced to go through multiple women until he was satisfied. If they weren’t tough enough to survive it, then they only had themselves to blame. Besides, keeping all of the residents of a raided settlement alive until they left was always worth the extra effort if it meant he could force the men to watch as he defiled and demolished their lovers.

Hell, he might even be in the mood to force some of the women to watch him rail their boyfriends and husbands up the ass. He wasn’t very picky when it came down to ruining people’s lives. Some of them might even try to kill him afterwards and, as far as the Golem was concerned, nothing beat a post orgasm slaughter.

The Golem’s soulless eyes scanned the restrained residents as he made a show of choosing his first victim.

Perhaps the dark skinned Naga? 

Naw, in his personal experience reptile women broke the easiest of all.

Oooh, maybe the busty Harpy? 

Hmmmm…. He’d save that one for the end. Those feathered sluts could take brutal poundings like no one else and he preferred keeping a breakneck pace when he finally got around to actually ejaculating.

Suddenly, one of the prisoners caught his eye. 

There we go! 

Nothing quite like a good old fashion Human to get things started. They were fragile, sure, but at the same time they somehow still felt good even after breaking.

With the Golem finally finished deciding which female he would ruin first, he reached out with a massive hand and grasped his chosen prey by the neck. The woman, a fair skinned Human with somewhat plain brown hair, vainly struggled to free herself from the Golem’s steel grip. Her airways were totally cut off as her captor swung her around like a doll until she was pressed up against his chest in a forced embrace.

The Golem refused to wear clothes, which meant that every single captured woman knew full well what kind of monstrous endowment he expected them to service. It hung at a whopping 18 inches and appeared to be composed of the same living rock that made up the rest of the Golem’s lumbering form. With a cruel smile plastered on his face, the Golem ripped off the woman’s clothes as easily as one might peel a banana to reveal her supple flesh. The unfortunate girl in his grasp let out a terrified shriek as her skin made contact with the somewhat cold stone of the leader’s dick. 

One of the male prisoners cried out with desperate fury clear in his voice.

“Don’t you touch her!!!”

The man, a svelte Naga with emerald scales, made a valiant effort to break free from the restraints binding his wrists behind his back, but a swift blow to the head from one of the nearby raiders knocked him out cold before he could make any progress. When he hit the ground with a dull thud the woman redoubled her attempts to get away from the Golem, but her movements and visible terror only served as fuel for his growing lust.

He did so LOVE it when they put up a fight~

The Golem tightened his grip on his chosen fuck toy and the girl went limp in response to the overwhelming pressure. He then proceeded to line up her comparatively tiny snatch with his bitch breaking cock head. However, right as he pressed the tip of his cold, stone dick up against her plump netherlips, a voice called out from the other side of the town square.

“Halt, in the name of Justice!”

The Golem and his crew all swung their attention towards the source of the declaration. Standing at the far edge of the cobblestone area was a lone figure, adorned in shining silver and all manner of flashy accessories. While the horde of raiders watched in confusion, the figure strode forwards with such an air of unshakable confidence that it took a commanding roar from the Golem to spur the closest men into action.

“Whoever kills him gets first claim to any of the bitches I leave alive!”

The raiders couldn’t have asked for better motivation.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Axel inwardly sighed when the Golem ordered his followers to attack him. 

It wasn’t like they posed any sort of threat to him, but Laguna had been very insistent that he not kill any of them. Up until now it hadn’t been overly difficult to comply with that request. The raiders who’d still been pillaging and/or setting further fires to the town were all now sleeping with future concussions. Those had been easy because literally none of them had even considered the possibility of outside intervention and hadn’t noticed him sweeping through their ranks over the sound of burning town until it was too late.

THIS group, however, would require a bit more finesse if he were to deal with them quickly AND non-lethally.

If it were up to him, he’d simply blow the whole lot of them away with one strike. Unfortunately that option was off the table due to the possibility of civilian casualties. Even if she hadn’t specified it, Axel knew Laguna well enough to assume that “no killing” also translated into “don’t let anyone be killed”.

So, the disguised Dragonspawn readied his borrowed blade and proceeded to make the best of things.

After a time, he’d turned Laguna’s refusal of killing into a game of sorts. Simply overpowering opponents was efficient, but in hindsight it was also rather boring. There was a real challenge to finding unique ways to neutralize enemies without inflicting deadly injuries. Finding the delicate balance between holding back enough not to kill, while also incapacitating in one go was something Axel now took a measure of pride in accomplishing so efficiently.

What could he say? Perfectionism was simply in his nature.

When the first of the raiders reached him, Axel drew his katana fast enough to send a shower of sparks flying from where the blade and sheath touched. In the span of a single heartbeat he had cut the 4 attackers in a total of 26 different spots, each directed with a surgical precision that left them totally unable to stand, let alone hold their weapons.

By the time Axel returned his blade to its sheath, his first batch of opponents were already falling to the ground with cries of surprised agony. The remaining raiders had no clue as to what Axel had done, but they DID know that if they hesitated their boss would turn his dick on them after he was done with the townsfolk.

So, with the threat of a Golem’s wiener looming large over their heads, the 14 raiders charged with the same vigor that had toppled Arnreit’s defenses not an hour ago.

They never stood a chance.

Axel’s blade danced through the air and sung a sweet melody as it carved through his opponents; his movements invisible to the Mortal eye. In spite of himself, the Dragonspawn was actually beginning to enjoy his borrowed role of Hero. He seldom had much of a chance to show off to anyone, much less his artisan level swordsmanship. With the captured townsfolk serving as his audience, Axel went above and beyond with his performance as the raiders fell one after the other. 

Once the last raider hit the ground, his arms and legs left useless by the cutting of their associated tendons, Axel gave a sweeping bow to the Golem that was punctuated by each and every single one of the villagers’ bindings falling to pieces at the same time.

It seemed Axel had quite the hidden flair for the dramatic after all.

The rapidly changing situation left the townsfolk speechless. Mere minutes ago they had all been gripped with a hopeless fear that none of them would live to see the sun rise again or hold their loved ones without being forced to remember how the Golem had used them within an inch of their lives. Now though, their hearts slowly filled with the warm light of hope and a few of them even started whispering among themselves optimistically once Axel bowed.

The Golem, on the other hand, was absolutely livid. 

Not only would his men be useless for the foreseeable future due to their injuries, but he was also being forced to postpone his bone session because a fucking Human wanted to play Hero. With a frustrated snarl, the stone giant tossed his chosen girl roughly to the ground and pointed at Axel.

“You. Tell me your name so I’ll have something to write on the jar I’ll put your balls in once I tear them off.”

Axel paused as he considered the Golem’s request. That was certainly an… odd motivation for wanting someone’s name, but who was he to refuse? He just had to remember what his borrowed form’s actual name was…

Jerry Slightcorn? 

No, that wasn’t it…

Jared Mighthorn? 

Closer, but still not quite right.

Ah, yes! He remembered now!

“I am known as Gerald Lightstorm and I will give you one final chance to leave peacefully. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to continue using force.”

The Golem howled with laughter at Axel’s declaration.

“A comedian, huh? Too bad for you I don’t have a good sense of humor.”

Axel shook his head in disappointment. So much for diplomacy, but it wasn’t as though he’d expected any different. Readying his blade for one final clash, Axel was surprised to hear some of the townsfolk start cheering him on.

 

“You can do it, Mr. Lightstorm!”

 

“Yeah! Kick that stone bastard’s ass!”

 

“Please, save us!”

 

“DON’T LET HIM HAVE SEX WITH MY BUTT!!!”

 

The Golem angrily ground his cobblestone teeth at the drastic shift in mood. These pathetic wrenches were supposed to be TERRIFIED, not HOPEFUL! He had to regain control of the situation and what better way to do that than to tear this foolhardy dip-shit into shreds with his bare hands in front of the lot of them!

Bellowing out a warcry from deep in his cavernous chest, the Golem ran at Axel with all the grace of a rampaging landslide. Each of the stone giant’s steps carried enough weight to leave craters in the ground from the impact and the reverberations could be felt in the bones of everyone nearby. It was going to take a force of nature to stop him now or, failing that, an act of God.

Unfortunately for the Golem, he had just run straight towards one of the few living things on the planet that could more or less qualify as both those things.

Axel calmly removed his hand from his blade’s handle and instead held out his arms to the side as if inviting the Golem to hit him. The captive spectators found themselves unable to breathe and several couldn’t bear the thought of their Hero being reduced to a red smear, so they shut their eyes in fear.

“NOW!!! DIE!!!!!!”

With a thunderous crash, the Golem’s stone fist collided square with Axel’s face and a hushed silence blanketed the town square. After several seconds of quiet, some of the villagers hesitantly opened their eyes to witness their Hero…

Standing over the now motionless form of the raiding leader. 

For years after, those who’d been present during that moment would all argue to no end about what exactly had happened. Some claimed that the Golem was felled by a swift uppercut, others would swear on their lives that a slice from the dull side of the Hero’s blade did the trick and there was even someone convinced that Gerald Lightstorm had transformed into some sort of draconic monster in the instant the Golem’s punch landed. No matter what story all of them told for the generations that followed, each and every single one of them had one thing in common:

Gerald Lightstorm, the Hero of Arnreit, had saved them that day and they would never forget him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

After defeating the Golem leading the raiding party, Axel had been forced to navigate a throng of grateful townsfolk that all wanted to thank him any way they could. Some of which involved handshakes and others involved offers of a night’s company that the disguised Dragonspawn very politely declined. Instead, he inquired as to the location of one “Isabelle Hurst” and was soon rewarded with the appearance of a Lupine woman with silver fur and blue eyes, clothed in a typical farmer’s attire..

The woman, the somewhat infamous Isabelle, was a fine specimen of her race. She had alert eyes that unceasingly tracked any moving objects that entered her field of view, wolfish ears constantly swiveling on top of her head and a bushy tail sticking out from a hole in the back of her pants. At least, Axel assumed she was. 

He’d never been good at gauging the attractiveness of others due to his total lack of sexual attraction to any and everyone he’d ever met. 

Isabelle’s figure matched the depictions of what people referred to as “thicc”, from what Axel had gleaned from his limited interactions with Mortals and their culture. The Lupine had hefty breasts that, while nowhere near as large as Lady Mircnos’, would put a large majority of Mortal women’s counterparts to shame. She was also in possession of an absurdly thin waste that served to exaggerate her hips and ass to an almost cartoonish degree.

When Axel had informed her of his “success” in returning Laguna from the Crimson Salamander’s keep, to say she was surprised to see him back in one piece was an understatement, but Axel’s earlier performance lent him an air of reliability that silenced any doubts the woman might have harbored. So when he offered to take her to where Laguna was waiting a safe distance away from Arnreit, Isabelle was more than happy to go with him.

The remaining villagers continued in their attempts to either reward Axel for his heroics with material goods or their bodies, but he just gave them a dazzling rainbow smile and told them that their safety was the only reward a Hero truly needed.

More than a few men and women swooned at his words, but they allowed him to leave with the promise that they would spread tales of his victory through the merchants they occasionally dealt with so his legend could branch out into the world’s Center.

Axel told them he was flattered at the gesture. 

Besides, what was the worst that could happen if more people knew about what he’d done here?

So, the now beloved Hero of Arnreit made his exit with Isabelle in tow and a scant two hours later all of the raiders who hadn’t been able to escape due to their injuries had been hauled together in the town square where the villagers busied themselves with throwing all manner of disgusting things at them. 

All that left over manure had finally found a worthwhile use!

A few days later, the villagers finally managed to flag down a group of traveling Center Knights and arranged for the captured raiders to be brought into custody. The Knights were understandably suspicious as to how Arnreit villagers had dealt with a Golem on their own, but the promise of receiving all of the credit for turning in the StoneBreaker raiding leader was enough for them not to pry.

After all, it wasn’t like it was the first time the citizens of Arnreit had used their status as unwanted exiles to their advantage.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

As Axel and Isabelle made their way to the clearing where Laguna waited, the Lupine woman struck up some conversation to fill the silence between them. Axel noticed Isabelle’s words carried a husky quality that he couldn’t quite place, but he chalked that up to never having ventured outside of the West’s confines or just to Isabelle’s canine facial structure.

“So, you actually fought the Crimson Salamander?”

Axel’s facade nearly broke in the face of the implication that he would ever DARE raise a hand against his mistress, but he instead reigned in his indignation and politely answered with a smile.

“I did more talking than fighting, really. Once La-”

The disguised Dragonspawn coughed into his fist in an attempt to cover for his near slip up.

“Pardon me, once the Crimson Salamander found out that someone was worried about Lady Laguna, she was more than willing to assist.”

Isabelle gave a thoughtful hum.

“You know, I didn’t really think you’d ever come back. Let alone come back with her safe and sound. No offense, but you sorta seemed like a total flake.”

Axel tilted his head in confusion. Why would this woman have parted with such a large amount of Mortal currency if she hadn’t believed it would be worth it? Isabelle noticed his expression and expanded on her previous statement.

“You were the only Hero that actually listened to what I had to say. Everyone else just laughed at me and told me not to waste money on a death wish.”

Axel could understand that sentiment. Even if Lady Mircnos no longer killed any of the Heroes that challenged her, anyone with half of a brain knew better than to assume they had any chance of defeating her, unless they were absolutely drunk on delusions of grandeur.

Which spoke volumes about the man he was currently impersonating.

“So, even if I was sure you’d just take the money and never come back, I still had to try. I just... couldn’t sleep at night knowing that Luna was in trouble...”

Isabelle fell into a somber silence while Axel’s brain feverishly processed the nuggets of information his Lupine companion had just unknowingly provided him.

A nickname.

That wasn’t good. 

It implied a long term relationship of some kind, one where those involved had reached a level where such shortening of names was considered acceptable.

She had been willing to waste potentially every bit of currency she had on a desperate gamble she knew would most likely fail.

Did Isabelle consider Laguna to be someone truly worth such a risk? If so, then why?

Isabelle would certainly fit Laguna’s taste in partners if Axel’s knowledge of the horsegirl was anything to go by. Perhaps they had been lovers at some point in the past? Did Isabelle still harbor romantic feelings for Laguna? 

...Or even worse.

What if Laguna still had lingering feelings for Isabelle?!

Axel thought back to Laguna’s desire for Isabelle and Lady Mircnos to never meet. It would all make sense, if he viewed it through that lens. This was very, very bad. Catastrophic, even. 

Should he risk the two of them reuniting after coming to such a conclusion?

A possible solution presented itself to him in the form of just killing Isabelle and telling Laguna that the raiders had gotten to her before he’d had the chance to do anything. It wouldn’t be difficult at all! He’d just snap her neck and then dump the body somewhere in the nearby wilderness, try to talk Laguna out of going down to the village where she might speak to potential witnesses and then…

It was then, while Axel was so deep in thought he’d been walking on total autopilot, that the two of them entered into the clearing past the hill overlooking Arnreit and heard a voice call out to them. 

A very familiar voice that instantly ruined Axel’s nearly formulated plan.

“Isabelle, you’re okay!”

...So much for Plan A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my way of saying thanks to all of my readers so far, I'm going to give you all a chance to include a character of your very own in the story! Use the template below to leave a comment on this chapter about your character and I'll add them into the story! Be aware that some may end up having smaller roles than others simply due to how the plot may end up using them, so try not to feel slighted if your character doesn't end up saving the world. Also, only one character per person!
> 
> I will stop accepting character entries exactly two weeks from the date this chapter was posted, which might be a little off for some of you because I'm working in Japan's timezone. 
> 
> (Entries will close: June 3rd 2018)
> 
>  
> 
> Character Template:
> 
>  
> 
> Name: (Feel free to include any titles your character might have along with their name!)
> 
> Gender: (What your character identifies as!)
> 
> Sex: (Which set of baby making parts we’re working with here!)
> 
> Sexual Orientation: (What sort of partner would your character be attracted to? The answer could be that they’re asexual like Axel, if you want!)
> 
> Age: (Only characters of 18 and up can be involved in sexual situations!)
> 
> Race: (Naga, Harpy, Lupine, Centaur, etc! Or even make up your own!)
> 
> Appearance: (Be as descriptive as you want!)
> 
> Special Skills or Talents: (Anything your character is good at or is known for!)
> 
> Backstory: (Tell me a little about your character, like where they were born, what they did when they were younger or what they want to accomplish in the future!)
> 
> Fun Fact: (What’s an interesting fact that someone would never be able to guess about your character unless they knew them super well?)
> 
> Fetishes: (This is where you can tell me all the nasty stuff your characters enjoys the most! Be aware that I won’t be willing to include things like scat, vore, watersports, non/dubcon, underage, guro and things of that nature. For the most part I’m flexible though!)
> 
> Sexy Times: (If you want your character to be involved in a sexually explicit scene, then let me know here! If so, they must be of age and it would really help if you filled out all the above fields too!)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone notice how the chapter title is a joke on several levels?
> 
> BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T THEN YOU BETTER START NOW.


End file.
